


open relationship

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 65和97情侣，57性转。当中65、69、575、97有性行为。
Kudos: 19





	open relationship

open relationship

金珉奎的东西拔出的时候有“扑哧”一下的声音，李织薰还是仰躺在床上，一双腿分得很开，白色粘稠物从她身下流出。

“你先去洗吧。”  
“不想动，你去吧。”

李织薰仍然没动，下体里不属于她的东西倒是流淌得欢腾，见金珉奎仍是站着不动，扭过头又重复了一次：“我太累了，你先去吧。”

金珉奎本想趁着李织薰去洗澡，他自己就把被单换了，但李织薰这个样子，他只是皱了眉就转头向浴室去，走得很快，浴室门关的也很急。

李织薰看着浴室门被带上，心想金珉奎走路步子一下子迈这么大，也不怕扯着蛋。

但她忘了，金珉奎的步子一直都是这样大，顺带还拉上了她。

她和金珉奎是大学里的直系前后辈，在金珉奎入学刚半年的时候，两个人就确认了恋爱关系，娇小白皙却性情寡淡的女孩被性情开朗的学弟牵住了手。

小男孩的热情让李织薰觉得有负担，她用笔敲着桌面：“你不要对我太好，我习惯了就会向你索求更多的。”金珉奎托着下巴看她，漂亮的丹凤眼一眨一眨：“织薰需要的话，我都可以的！”

就是小男孩这样一往无前的热情让李织薰迷失了方向，她不自然的频繁按动圆珠笔，又指指金珉奎面前的课本：“好好复习，不要把注意力都放在我身上。”“可明明是织薰先和我说那些事情的……”金珉奎委屈到脸都皱起，只能悻悻缩回座位上，精致的脸蛋都变得苦哈哈，重新埋头研究起自己的东西。

李织薰用手扶着额头，眼睛却在悄悄看他，她的漂亮小男孩，每一天都让她快乐得飘飘然，不管能维持多久，她李织薰至少要抓住现存的这点。

大家都以为大学时期的爱情都会随着时间慢慢淡去，再相爱的恋人都会有撕破脸皮或是分道扬镳的时候，李织薰也这样认为着。

但金珉奎就这样毫无保留地爱了她好些年，从学校离开到进入社会，区别大概只是从分头住在宿舍到搬到了一起，可金珉奎仍然是那样体贴得很。

“他又会做饭又会做家务，对你还一心一意，你还有什么不满？”从小一起长大的好友权顺榕坐在李织薰对面，她正对着镜子整理自己的妆容，将小镜子收好了才接着说，“全圆佑那家伙能天天收拾屋子，我还求之不得，每天都在玩游戏，臭家伙！”

李织薰将一块曲奇在手里翻来覆去地捏着，注意力根本就不在权顺榕身上，大概权顺榕也觉得她有点无理取闹吧，她这样莫名的质疑金珉奎，就只是因为金珉奎莫名其妙的粘人。

“我说不清楚，但就是……就是和以前不一样了。”李织薰很难解释自己那一瞬间感知到的东西，虽然金珉奎同以前没有差别，甚至更加关心她了，但她就是觉得有些不对劲，她需要找个人倾诉，而这个人只能是权顺榕。

权顺榕给自己加满了茶，是她们两个人都喜欢的果花茶，甜滋滋的味道让权顺榕惬意地咋舌，随口说道：“是不是你最近要的太狠了？”

李织薰还真的开始思考起来这个问题，她和金珉奎的做爱间隔很固定，大概是三天一次，她不是个沉迷房事的女人，这样的做爱频率也基本满足了她的生理需求，所以她坚决地回答：“不可能！”

权顺榕指着她笑，胸脯起伏得厉害：“那是不是经期之前正常的情绪波动？”“不是！”李织薰渐渐开始烦躁了，“以前都没有，最近才有这样的感觉。”“不要把事情想这么严重啊，你不是也没想和珉奎结婚吗？”权顺榕这样莫名其妙的回答简直就是火上浇油，李织薰这就要下逐客令：“你快回去吧，珉奎要……”

手机适时震动起来，李织薰接起来：“哦，怎么了？嗯……好，知道了，你自己注意。”权顺榕瘫在沙发上问她什么事，李织薰狠狠拍了一下权顺榕的大腿，权顺榕抱着自己的腿嚎叫，李织薰才说：“珉奎说有事不回来吃了，你晚上有约吗？没有就陪我吃个晚饭吧，我请。”

权顺榕自然点头应了好，趁着李织薰进去换衣服，她拿起手机看了一眼，得逞般眯起了眼睛。

“和织薰说好了？”  
“嗯，哥……”

刚刚还在被提起的两个男人现在正热烈的缠绵在一起，金珉奎的衬衫已经被扯开，西装裤也给拉到了膝盖，皮带扣随着两个人动作一下一下敲在墙壁上，清脆的声音合上了金珉奎狂跳的心脏节拍。

“这个样子接女朋友的电话是不是很刺激。”全圆佑已经伸手去握住了金珉奎的性器，金珉奎重重喘了一下，喊了一声哥。

“李织薰知不知道你这么欠操啊？不过也是，她只能天天等着你回去操她。”全圆佑把金珉奎的身子压得很紧，金珉奎的东西就这么被他握着直直顶在他的小腹。

金珉奎知道不该和全圆佑继续这样下去，但他的手已经勾住了全圆佑的脖子，嘴唇轻轻吻过全圆佑的下巴，嗯哼几下伸出舌头舔着全圆佑的喉结。

这不是他第一次无法拒绝全圆佑，也不是最后一次。

金珉奎嘀咕着说想去床上，但全圆佑却不听，只是将他翻了个身压在了墙上，“翘起来。”全圆佑拍了拍他的屁股，金珉奎顺从地撅起自己的屁股去吞吐全圆佑那两根手指。

“当初明明什么都不会……”全圆佑抽出了自己的手指，沿着金珉奎的脊背吻上去，舌尖顶在肩胛骨上，说话含糊不清，“那时候连摸把屁股都害羞。”

提到这事金珉奎挣扎起来：“妈的，你第一次和男人做爱就什么都会吗！”“如果是这么好看的人，当然就要会了。”全圆佑扶着自己的性器抵在金珉奎后面，金珉奎还张嘴想说什么，他干脆利落将自己的东西插了进去，金珉奎猛地软了腰又哼唧一声。

两个人第一次见面是在由李织薰和权顺榕起头组的局，全圆佑同权顺榕、李织薰一起长大，金珉奎和权顺榕打过照面，却从未与全圆佑见过。

那餐饭吃得很礼貌，金珉奎自认是这样，他体贴照顾着李织薰，对全圆佑和权顺榕的话也好好回答着，礼貌到他觉得自己是个局外人。

他没有参与到的李织薰的过去，权顺榕和全圆佑却从未缺席。

回家后的金珉奎缠着李织薰说要看她以前的照片，李织薰正在给自己卸妆，卸妆棉敷在左眼上，单剩下右眼在看他，“不是以前看过了吗？”“不是那种！我想看顺榕姐说的那张，你缺了门牙吃苹果的那张！”“我没有，大概在父母那边，而且那个时候我乳牙本来就要掉了，只是恰巧在吃苹果的时候完全掉下来了。”李织薰揭开卸妆棉，一只眼睛的眼妆被擦去大半，她对着镜子仔细擦拭着，“你先去洗澡，我还要卸妆。”

金珉奎知道李织薰这说一不二的脾性，也不过多纠缠了，只能暗暗羡慕着，临进浴室了才和李织薰报备说明天晚上自己公司部门团建不回家吃饭，李织薰正拿着棉花棒搓自己的眼皮，随便应了一声说知道了。

可就是这么凑巧，就在隔天的夜店里，金珉奎再次遇到了全圆佑。

“圆佑哥？”金珉奎是个性情开朗的家伙，对着认识的人总会热情十足地招手，酒吧里的音乐声很大，全圆佑只能看到金珉奎的口型似乎是在叫他，对着他笑了一笑，和自己这边的朋友说了几句，就拿着酒杯坐到了金珉奎这边的卡座。

全圆佑对着金珉奎的耳朵说：“你怎么来了，织薰知道不会生气吗？”“我和她说过了！”金珉奎又对着全圆佑的耳朵说话，全圆佑和他碰了碰杯，“李织薰这家伙对男朋友倒是好脾气。”金珉奎摇了摇头，嘴里的酒还没全部咽下去，腮帮子满满的，等到好不容易咽下去了才说话：“织薰脾气不太好，但很可爱。”

全圆佑笑个没完了，直说是李织薰给他下了蛊，金珉奎见全圆佑这副样子，比昨晚坐在对面显得更易亲近了，自己也不那样拘谨，撒开了性子去闹，缠着全圆佑要他说一些李织薰小时候的事情。

两个人挤在一起对着对方的耳朵说话，全圆佑说话很慢却意外的很会聊天，一句一句逗得金珉奎笑倒在沙发上，酒也随着聊天内容的进行一杯接着一杯下肚。

“哥，我去个厕所，放放水。”金珉奎拍拍全圆佑的肩膀，全圆佑点点头，眼镜下的那张脸已经红了，显然也是有点喝高了。

金珉奎才站起来，身子一晃就又摔了回去，脑袋发晕只能按着额角，尝试着再度站起来，全圆佑搀着他站起来，“我陪你去吧。”

被全圆佑搀住了，金珉奎才发现全圆佑没有他想象中这样瘦弱，纤细的手臂即使是扶着比自己高出几厘米的金珉奎也稳得很，金珉奎也不敢将整个身子都搭在全圆佑身上，只能扶着他的手晃晃悠悠地走。

“我在门口等你，你去吧。”全圆佑让金珉奎一个人进了厕所，在门口倚墙等着，里面突然迸发出一阵响声，全圆佑赶忙回神去看，只看到金珉奎跌跌撞撞跑了出来，“哥……”

全圆佑再往后看，有个男人站在里面，连裤裆的拉链都没扯上，他厌恶地收回目光，伸手勾过金珉奎的腰，“走了。”

“为……为什么……他突然摸我屁股……”金珉奎已经有些结巴了，全圆佑将他带到相对僻静的地方，“这里很多gay，你不知道吗？”“啊……那哥？”金珉奎也没想到自己喝了酒脑袋还能转得起来，而且这话一问一个准，事后的金珉奎回想起来都觉得自己牛逼坏了。

全圆佑倒不甚在意：“我不是gay。”金珉奎这才刚喘了口气，他就接了一句：“我是双，就是LGBTQ里的B。”

事情以金珉奎落荒而逃作为结尾，第二天起来看到全圆佑发来的消息，“非常抱歉昨晚吓到你了。”金珉奎躺在床上辗转反侧，总觉得自己该道歉，却不知道该如何回复。

而全圆佑的消息又跟着来了，“不介意的话，我请你吃饭赔罪吧。”金珉奎叹口气，他猜全圆佑估计因为自己的性取向吃了不少苦头，连自己这样冒犯的行为都能心平气和的面对，他动动手指回复：“是我该和哥赔罪才对。”

在饭局中，全圆佑仍是那样自然得宜的样子，但金珉奎却局促不安。“珉奎。”全圆佑叫他，金珉奎慌忙抬起头与他对视，手一抖把刚夹起的牛肉又丢回了盘子里，全圆佑又笑了：“你为什么这么紧张？因为我是双性恋吗？”

“不不不，哥，我是因为……那天……呃……”金珉奎觉得自己那天的行为百口莫辩，他离开得那样仓皇失措，完全没顾得上全圆佑，他并不是歧视，只是全圆佑这话说得突然，他被吓到了。

全圆佑摆摆手，无所谓地说：“没事，我看你也不像歧视我的样子，大概是被我吓到了吧，是我唐突了。”之后又笑，“所以你也不要挺直着背和我吃饭了，搞得我好像在和巨人吃饭，弄得我也怪紧张。”

金珉奎还是有些不好意思，全圆佑也不再提起这件事了，只是挑起其他话题同他谈天，全圆佑语速还是很慢，声音低沉却入耳，金珉奎在他的话语中渐渐放松下来。

两人自从这场饭局后，关系亲近了许多，至于为什么会爬到床上去，这就又得说到金珉奎身上。

“所以你不清楚自己对织薰的感受？”全圆佑说着话，按动键盘的手没停下。李织薰和权顺榕两人逛街去了，权顺榕特地赶了全圆佑和金珉奎回去，说男生在不方便她和李织薰说话，全圆佑和金珉奎一合计就干脆去金珉奎家里开黑了。

相比起全圆佑，金珉奎显得非常心不在焉：“也不能这样说……”“那你还喜欢织薰吗？”全圆佑本来就只戴了一边的耳机，现在干脆将耳机全部摘下了，金珉奎一听这话当即反应：“当然喜欢！只是……”“只是你不知道现在还喜不喜欢，对吧？毕竟交往了这么久，织薰好像也没有要和你结婚的意思。”全圆佑还是看着电脑屏幕，用力点着鼠标，急吼吼地说：“你快奶我一口！”

金珉奎还是没动静，因为全圆佑的话虽然说得直接却没什么错，他确实看不出任何李织薰对于他们未来的设想，隐晦提起的时候也会被李织薰不着痕迹避开。

“得了，别玩了。”这一盘毫无疑问输了，全圆佑一甩键盘和鼠标，“你对我刚刚的话有什么想法，你别说没想法，我看你想了挺多。”

“可能……应该是这样的吧。”金珉奎犹豫着答应下来，全圆佑转过来面朝着金珉奎，“那你想怎么办？”“这我是真的不知道！不然我也不会和你说这么多了！”金珉奎没好气地说。

全圆佑摘下眼镜揉揉眼睛：“不如……我有个想法……”他轻轻地说了，金珉奎神情当即就变了，“哥，不要开玩笑。”

“我没开玩笑，做爱只是一件让人快乐的事情，并不代表着什么，而且你不想体验一下织薰的感受吗？”全圆佑说话是一如既往的慢，却每个字都能把金珉奎装到头晕眼花。

结果就是全圆佑吻上了金珉奎颤抖的嘴唇，在亲吻中，金珉奎不由自主地伸手勾住了全圆佑的脖子。

这不仅是一个结束，还是一个开始，只是金珉奎不知道这正确与否。

晚饭后权顺榕回了家，全圆佑坐在沙发上百无聊赖按着遥控器，权顺榕看到了卧室中新换的床品，熟练地问：“珉奎走了？”

“走了，没在楼下遇到？”全圆佑起身把权顺榕随手扔在沙发上的外套挂好，从后搂着权顺榕吻了吻她的脖颈，权顺榕发痒地推他：“珉奎是个聪明小孩，怎么可能会和我打照面，肯定会避开我吧，你晚饭吃了吗，我打包了炒饭回来。”

全圆佑点点头，权顺榕将打包回来的炒饭放进微波炉加热，两人就坐在饭桌前闲谈，全圆佑给权顺榕剥了个橘子：“你说织薰有察觉了？果然，这家伙可不是一般的迟钝啊。”“不是很明确，只是觉得珉奎有点太热情了。”权顺榕张嘴闹着要全圆佑喂，全圆佑丢过去一瓣，甜津津的汁液让权顺榕说话都不大清楚了，全圆佑摊摊手：“毕竟新鲜感是很难得的东西。”

“但快乐很简单。”权顺榕隔着桌子扑过去亲他，全圆佑笑嘻嘻推开让她少胡闹，他得先吃完晚饭才能陪她玩，权顺榕嘟着嘴：“行吧，早知道不给你打包了。”

半夜里两个人汗涔涔躺在床上，全圆佑拥着权顺榕软软的身子，权顺榕却睁开，光着身子跳下床，赤脚踩在地方就往外走，全圆佑喊住她：“怎么要回自己房间了？”“因为太久没和女孩子做爱了，要回去复习一下资料。”权顺榕顽皮吐吐舌头，又双手合十作祈求状，“你乖嘛，你平时都有和喜欢的男孩子玩，我也想喜欢的女孩子玩啊。”

全圆佑将权顺榕抓回来，这么大晚上没点温香软玉在怀可不好过，手又捏上了权顺榕的前胸，虽然权顺榕的胸口隆起不高，整体却挺拔白皙，胸型算得上是非常漂亮了。

权顺榕娇声叫着全圆佑的名字，全圆佑用膝盖顶开两腿之间“和我也能复习吧。”“男孩子的手和女孩子不一样，你的手指太粗了，上面都是茧子！”权顺榕又抱怨起来，全圆佑腾一只手去捏权顺榕的脸蛋：“你会嫌东西太粗？明明就是贪吃的家伙。”

“那你也不能仗着我喜欢你就这样吧！”权顺榕脸蛋都鼓起来了，气呼呼地说着话，“我今晚不要和你一起睡！你不许碰我了！”身子扭动起来，全圆佑的膝盖却一直顶在她两腿之间，权顺榕自然是知道全圆佑这人吃软不吃硬，自己就这样和他撒泼肯定没用，只能软了嗓子求饶，“好圆佑，乖圆佑，我今晚想一个人睡嘛……”

权顺榕头发乱蓬蓬散在枕头上，发梢搔着全圆佑的脸，她对着全圆佑又亲又抱，这副卖乖的模样倒确实让全圆佑下不了手了，全圆佑只好松开手，指尖又绕着权顺榕的长发，故作委屈地说：“去吧去吧，不然明天又要说我不做好人老惹你生气。”

“我回去啦，宝贝圆佑今晚也要睡个好觉，没有姐姐在不要害怕到睡不着觉哦！”权顺榕说完了这些调皮话才带上房门离开，全圆佑翻身给自己盖好被子，心想，睡不着觉倒不至于，就怕这小家伙待会儿一时兴起又回来了，结果又是闹得自己不上不下。

权顺榕对于李织薰的再三邀约并不奇怪，李织薰这人一向是敏感多疑的，让她愿意说心里话的人不多，但权顺榕相信自己绝对在这其中。

“怎么又是你一个人在家，珉奎呢？”权顺榕还在玄关脱鞋，李织薰给她开了门就又倒回沙发上，“周末去加班了。”

“哎哟我们织薰啊，恋爱谈了这么多年怎么还像个孤家寡人？”权顺榕给自己倒了杯水，李织薰翻了个白眼，“你和全圆佑又好到哪去。”

“那当然比你们好一些。”权顺榕背对着李织薰笑得诡异，身子转回的时候已经将笑藏好了，“上次和我说的事情解决了吗？”

李织薰捧着一碟坚果，嘎吱嘎吱在啃，她还是穿着睡衣，宽大的T恤里面大概什么也没穿，随着她身子的纽带，隐约显现出乳房的形状，半长不短的头发也被他胡乱盘在头顶：“哪有这么容易，而且我也不能莫名其妙对他发难吧。”

“我可没听说过李织薰会有不敢做的事情。”权顺榕坐在沙发上后用脚踹她，她今天穿了件红色的背心连衣裙，身后还有一个大大的蝴蝶结，李织薰不甘示弱地踹回来，“那我最不敢的事情就是和你吵架！”

“你这脚趾甲什么时候做了美甲？”李织薰的脚很小，脚踝也细，权顺榕毫不费力就能握住她的脚踝，李织薰的脚上涂了车厘红的指甲油，倒是更衬得她皮肤白嫩，权顺榕刚要凑过去仔细端详，李织薰却立即将脚抽了回来。

“小气什么啊！”权顺榕再次逼近了，李织薰本就靠在沙发的一个角落，权顺榕的逼近让她下意识缩起了身子，急急地说：“我去拿给你看。”“好。”权顺榕重新坐下，李织薰快步跑进房间，权顺榕看着她俯身在梳妆台上找着东西的背影，颇为心满意足地笑。

李织薰拿了几瓶指甲油过来，权顺榕一一看过，最后还是选中了那瓶车厘红，“织薰帮我涂，我手笨。”权顺榕笑嘻嘻地说着，李织薰嘀咕了句烦人，就赶着权顺榕去浴室把脚洗干净。

权顺榕飞快地过去，李织薰将其他几瓶指甲油收起，权顺榕没有关掉浴室的门，一手捞着裙子，一手握着莲蓬头，连衣裙本来就短，权顺榕这一掀几乎把半个屁股都要露出来了，黑色内裤还缀着蕾丝。

“好啦！”权顺榕欢快地跑回来，脚还湿漉漉的，地上都印了她的脚印，李织薰让她好好坐下，又找了毛巾来帮她擦干脚，权顺榕大大咧咧坐在沙发上，李织薰起身扯好她的裙子：“怎么穿这么短的裙子出来还不加层打底裤？”

“反正是来找你啊。”权顺榕抚平自己的裙摆，李织薰搬了小板凳坐在权顺榕前面，让她抬起一只脚放在她的膝盖上，刮去刷子上多余的指甲油：“那怎么还穿这么漂亮？”

“因为是来找你啊。”权顺榕突然将脚放在了李织薰两腿之间的板凳上，飞快俯下身去吻了吻李织薰的脸颊，“织薰觉得和珉奎在一起很焦虑的话，为什么不尝试着换一个人。”

李织薰往后一缩，整个人都从板凳上掉下来，手里的指甲油也摔下去倒了满地。

红色的粘稠液体在地上缓慢地流淌，权顺榕和李织薰仿佛也静止在这一瞬间，李织薰偏过脸避开视线：“别闹了。”

“我认真的。”权顺榕伸手掰过李织薰的脸，直接在她唇上就是一啄，“这是女孩子的秘密，织薰会喜欢的。”

李织薰只和男孩子交往过，在这个一瞬间，权顺榕炙热的眼神动摇了她。

女孩子，是吗？解决情侣之间的因为恋爱长跑而产生的焦虑，是吗？

李织薰欺身而上，迫使权顺榕重新躺回了沙发上，主动吻上权顺榕的嘴唇，女孩子的嘴唇比起男孩子软得多，身上也是又软又香。

她比权顺榕想象中更快接受这件事，也比想象中更主动，在抽开权顺榕身后的蝴蝶结时，李织薰顿住了，重复着：“你说的，只是女孩子的秘密。”

“我可以保证，这件事只是女孩子的秘密。”权顺榕带着李织薰的手，彻底解开了自己身后的蝴蝶结。

这是李织薰第一次与女生乳房相撞，比起男孩硬邦邦的前胸，倒是别有一番滋味，不似与男性做爱的亢奋，李织薰现在心里被棉花糖装得满满的。

“织薰的腰好细。”权顺榕从她的胸口吻到小腹又到大腿内侧，李织薰难耐地呻吟一声，身下已经开始分泌体液，她的身体做好了性爱的准备。

权顺榕重新吻着她的嘴唇，食指和中指揉搓着神奇的小东西，“女孩子会更知道，怎样才能最让女孩子快乐。”李织薰想让权顺榕闭嘴，但身子却战栗不止，话也说不出句完整的。

“织薰原来敏感到，不用插入也能高潮吗？”权顺榕的手还改而揉着李织薰的胸口，权当是在安抚高潮过后的她，李织薰狠狠一蹬，却因为高潮过后的缘故，双目含春美得出奇，完全没什么威慑力。

权顺榕咯咯直笑，李织薰翻身将她压下：“少得意了，我倒要看你有多厉害。”

她扯下来刚刚看到的黑色蕾丝内裤，手指长驱直入权顺榕的内里，早就湿滑满满了，李织薰尝试抽动一下，权顺榕按住李织薰的手，引导着李织薰的手继续往里推：“笨姑娘，再进去一点也是可以的。”

李织薰的手纤细修长，留了一点指甲，她怕会弄疼权顺榕，权顺榕也不管不顾起来了。

“织薰的手……啊……我好喜欢织薰的手……”权顺榕千娇百媚地喊起来，身下软肉也前赴后继包裹着李织薰的手，权顺榕完全沉醉了，李织薰却突然感觉到一种神奇的快意，不是身体上的，而且精神上的强烈快感。

原来男人做爱是这样的感受，她不由得想到了每次金珉奎射精后的神情，自己现在大概和当时的他差不多吧。

高潮后的权顺榕紧紧抱着李织薰喘气，嘴里喃喃着好喜欢好喜欢，李织薰突然道：“圆佑，也和珉奎做爱了吧。”“怎么突然这样说？”权顺榕没正面回答，只是反问着。

“只是直觉。”李织薰早该发现这点不对劲了，金珉奎和全圆佑的亲密感太过明目张胆，自己只不过当初没往那个方向想，现在等到自己经历了，便一下子想明白了。

“但他很爱你，这是真的。”权顺榕哼唧着又去吻她，“但他也很喜欢圆佑，就像……”“就像你很爱圆佑，现在也爱着我一样？”李织薰拍了拍权顺榕的屁股，“我知道，你起来吧。”

权顺榕眼睛瞪得大大的：“织薰知道我是什么意思吗？”“我知道，但这还是秘密，不许告诉他。”李织薰扶起权顺榕，两个人坐在沙发上，“当然了！男孩子有秘密，我们女孩子也要有秘密！”权顺榕拍着胸脯保证，李织薰歪头一笑又凑过去搂权顺榕，“谢谢你，顺榕。”

傍晚回家的金珉奎才进门就闻到一股饭香，套着围裙的李织薰从厨房里出来，平时都是金珉奎下厨做饭，围裙给她自然有些大了，平日只在金珉奎腰上绕一圈的绑带，到了她身上就得绕一圈半才能系紧。

“回来了啊！洗洗手吃饭吧。”李织薰手里还拿着锅铲，说完这句就回了厨房。金珉奎放下东西就往厨房去，从后面抱着李织薰的腰，下巴搁在李织薰的肩窝里，她只到锁骨的头发乱蓬蓬往外翻，“怎么突然下厨了？”

“想试试，看你平时做饭好像很简单的样子。”李织薰说着话，手里的锅铲却翻得笨拙，后面的金珉奎却半晌没回话，李织薰扭头去看他，“怎么了？”

金珉奎回神摇头：“没事，我来吧，你去外面等着。”“少来！我要自己做！不许你帮我！你肯定没洗手，快去洗手！”李织薰拍了一下正环在自己腰间的手，金珉奎只得出去。

洗手台的水一直在放，金珉奎的手在冲洗却不动。

李织薰的耳廓甚至耳后都有口红印，他甚至在油烟味中搜索到了熟悉的气味，淡淡的柑橘味混着紫丁香，这是权顺榕最喜欢用的一款香水，甚至是全圆佑告诉他这款香水有个通俗好记的名字叫橙花。

“金珉奎！吃饭了！快出来！”李织薰的声音从外面传过来，金珉奎如梦初醒，擦干手往外走，李织薰坐在对面，絮絮叨叨对他说着事情，这让金珉奎熟悉却又不熟悉。

前几年的李织薰就是这样的，但最近的她沉默得过分。

是什么让她沉默，又是什么让她重新开口，金珉奎不得而知，他也不想深究。

他只知道，现在的李织薰很快乐，而他也很快乐。

吃完饭后，两个人久违一起窝在沙发上看电影，金珉奎看到地上这一块红印子问：“这怎么了？”“哦，我打翻了指甲油，就是我脚上这个颜色。”李织薰不以为然地回答。

“怎么不收拾掉。”  
“留着吧，挺好看的。”

李织薰深深地看了一眼，对金珉奎露出了笑容。


End file.
